


One Word at a Time

by Faye_Violet



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, First Kiss, Flash Fic, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Violet/pseuds/Faye_Violet
Summary: As the new year arrives far too soon, Dream (Who's maybe had a few too many drinks) aches for his best friend.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	One Word at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> TWs: Mentions of drinking
> 
> Not a huge DnF shipper, but thought I'd do somethin special for New Years. Here's to 2021!

_Loud._

That's all Dream can think as he watches the ball slowly inch down the pole. _Loud_.

He wasn't referring to the cheering, or the yelling, or the sounds of people clinking their glasses together. No, the loudest sound in that whole damn bar was Dream's heart pounding in his ears as he watched George.

_George._

George was literally glowing in the light, like a beacon pointing towards home. As Dream kept watching, he felt everything else fade away, as if George was the only person in that room. Scratch that- It felt as if George was the only person _period_ , that he was the only thing that had ever existed or would exist. He was laughing, showing his teeth, grinning so wide that his cheeks had to be hurting.

_Hurt._

God, it hurt to watch him like this. Dream's chest ached, as if he was a magnet yearning for it's other half. He felt so small, so helpless, just another face in a crowd of thousands. 

Well, not thousands. The bar was fairly small, but it had drawn in quite a drove of partiers. As the ball crashed to the bottom and the clock struck 12, couples reached for each other, crashing into each other, becoming whole. Those noticeably more sober gave affectionate pecks on the cheeks, while others were full on making out. He was surrounded by _love_ , and it was suffocating.

It was going to kill him, he was sure.

And he was still staring at _George, George, George_ , watching the light reflect in his eyes. His heart pounded harder, faster, and he felt like he was going to explode if he didn't do something right this second- What that something was, he wasn't sure, but it had to happen now.

_Now!_

"George," he called out, and before he had time to change his mind, he reached for him, clasping his shirt and bringing him closer.

George laughed, "Dream, what are you-" And just like that he was kissing him, clinging to him as if he was scared he would shatter.

George stumbled back, blinking as if he was expecting to wake up at any moment. "Clay..." he murmured, his breath hot against Dream's lips. Dream would've kissed him again- longer, harder- if an arm hadn't sluggishly thrown itself over his shoulders.

"Yeah, get it!" Sapnap hiccuped, grinning coyly.

Dream glanced at George, and the two burst into a fit of giggles- he was absolutely _smashed_.


End file.
